Song Fics
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: Just some song fics and stuff


Avatar songfic

Kataang- Kiss The Girl

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Aang: Dang Katara looks beutiful! Tonite im going to kiss her!

Katara: Did you say something aang?

Aang: Noo...

Katara: OKay

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

_**Possible she wants you too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word**_

_**Not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Aang: *Leans in*

Katara: Look aang a firefly

Aang: Wonderful...

Katara: Is something wrong?

Aang: Nooo...

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Look like the boy too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't that sad?**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

_**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**_

Aang: Shut up Vocies! I will!

Katara: Seriously are you okay?

Aang: Yaa im fine

Katara:Do you wanna sit over here? By Me?

Aang: Sure

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_

_**Boy you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

Aang: *Grabs Kataras face smothly and turns it* I love you

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it how**_

_**You want to kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Float along**_

_**And listen to the song**_

_**The song say kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la**_

_**The music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You got to kiss the girl**_

_**You've got to kiss the girl**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Aang: * Kisses Katara :) *

Katara: I love you too!

Sukka- Perfect two by Auburn

_**Verse1**_

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_

_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_

_**You can be the captain**_

_**And I can be your first mate**_

_**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

_**You can be the hero**_

_**And I can be your sidekick**_

_**You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split**_

_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_

_**Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

Sokka: You wanna hang out night

Suki: Sure *She fekt a chill go down her spin after he said those words, Shes heard them be for just every time it just got more special

_**Chorus**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be Without you**_

_**'Cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need**_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**You're the straw to my berry**_

_**You're the smoke to my high**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry **_

_**Cause you're the one for me (for me)**_

_**And I'm the one for you (for you)**_

_**You take the both of us (of us)**_

_**And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**Baby me and you**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

Suki: Aww why such a fancy place?

Sokka: Suprise

Suki: Sokka...You better not jusp of a cake again with tights...Other people dont have to no how big yu aare!

sokka: i promise i wont jump out if a cake

Suki: Im watching you...

Waiter: Well Dont you too look perfect together :)

Sokka: Thank you Sir

_**Verse 2**_

_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**_

_**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**_

_**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**_

_**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**_

_**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**_

_**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**_

_**You can be as cold as the winter weather**_

_**But I don't care as long as were together**_

Suki: Hey Babe

Sokka: Yess

Suki: Im cold...

Sokka: Heres my jacket

Suki: That *Kisses him*

_**Chorus**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be**_

_**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_

_**That we're all we need**_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**You're the straw to my berry**_

_**You're the smoke to my high**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause your the one for me (for me)**_

_**And I'm the one for you (for you)**_

_**You take the both of us (of us)**_

_**And we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**Baby me and you**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

Sokka: Suki?

Suki: Yess

Sokka: i dont no if i told you this today but i love you

Suki: I love you too sokka

Sokka: And I want to *Gets down on 1 knee* Suki Kyoshi, I love you and I want to Marrry You

Suki: Of Course! Sokka I love you!

Sokka: *Smiles*

Verse 3

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya**_

_**And you know that I think about ya**_

_**And you know I can't live without ya**_

_**I love the way that you smile**_

_**And maybe in just a while**_

_**I can see me walk down the aisle**_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**You're the straw to my berry**_

_**You're the smoke to my high**_

_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause your the one for me (for me)**_

_**And I'm the one for you (for u)**_

_**U take the both of us (of us)**_

_**And were the perfect two**_

_**Were the perfect two**_

_**Were the perfect two**_

_**Baby me and you**_

_**We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)**_

-6 mounths later-

Paster: Do you Suki Annabella Marie Kyoshi take Sokka R. Aqua as ur Husband?

Suki: Yes I do *Starts too cry*

Paster: Now Do yo Sokka R. Aqua take Suki Annabella Marie Kyoshi as your wadding wife?

Sokka: I do

Paster: You may now kiss the Bride!

Suki and Sokka Kissed and ran off to start a new like together and stilll came to visit Aang, Katara, Toph and other Allies

Tokka-Things I'll Never Say By Avirl

I'm tugging at my hair

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

Toph: Katara does this okay?

Katara: It looks great!

Toph: Okay

Katara: Wait why dont you care?

Toph:Just Cuz! Okay

~~~~School~~~

Sokka: Hey katara hey Toph! some one looks diffrent

Toph: I just got bored...soo yeaa

Sokka: Ohh okay well i like it

Toph: *Blushes*

_**[Chorus]**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you**_

_**What's on my mind**_

_**If it ain't coming out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

Toph : I wish i could just tell him! *Slams Head aginst locker* DAMNIT!

_**[Chorus]**_

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter, I stumble **_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

Toph: Hey Sokka!

Sokka: Yea Toph?

Toph: *Runs Over and Trips* Shit...Hey i was just-wa-i-wat-ed-to-i-uhh-SEE YOU IN MATH CLASS!

Sokka: Werid

Toph - Toph you are a rock! Dont let him intimidate you! -

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you...away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**These things I'll never say **_

Toph: Sokka We need to talk!

Sokka: Okay?

Toph: I love Yo-hat

Sokka: Thanks Katara Got if for me

Toph: Cool bye

Sokka: Byee -I wonder why she doesnt like me? I mean im like awesome!-

Toph: -So many things to say that i never will-


End file.
